Look up, I'm on the rooftop
by Johanna Holmes
Summary: Three years after the fall: John is standing on the rooftop, ready to follow Sherlock into death...


"**Look up, I'm on the rooftop."**

The wind blew strongly up here but John did not really notice that. Everything was empty, he was alone that thing whistling in the distance was just wind going through the streets of London. Why should anyone be here? Nobody has been up here since three years now. John's feet were moving slowly, he wanted to take his time. Hectic pace was for him now no problem of the everyday life anymore, because the everyday life he had long left behind him.

He had resigned his job, it had not bring any real use to him and the money that he earned by that had no meaning to him anyway. For what did he need money? Man always grabbed it like there was nothing else important in this world. They wanted more and more were never satisfied and paid attention to nothing else. John did not need it, he did not want it, money was nothing to him.

He even had called of his own marriage a few months ago. He had just gone out of the church in the middle of the ceremony. Gone not ran. John had no reason for hectic pace. What use had marriage for him? Yes, Mary Morsten was a beautiful women, John had never denied that. It had stunned him that such a women was interested in him at all. It had started well, they had gone out a couple of times, kissed, spent always every minute together, had moved together in Marry's flat and finally decided that they should marry. They had _decided_ to get married. John had not even proposed to her. But he actually knew exactly why.

Mary had been good for him but just at the beginning. She could not fill this hole in his heart, nobody could that. Besides, she had wanted that they would move away from London. Not far away but they still would have left the city. John could not do that, he connected so many experiences with this place. It maybe hurt him every day to walk through this streets which always brought up painful memories in his head, but John was sure: if he left London he would become another man, a man he did not want to be.

John was a former soldier and he was a doctor. He was a brave man who was not afraid to take a risk from time to time and to step into the breach for others. But for one special person John was also something else: a loyal friend.

John had always been a loyal friend to Sherlock, in every second of their friendship. They were two very different men at first sight but these two men connected the strongest bond of friendship you could find nowhere else in this world again. John had always admired Sherlock, because he was so intelligent and so versatile. Sherlock had always been good for a surprise. And sometimes also for surprises that one did not even wanted to see or hear. But exactly that was the particular. That just strengthened the friendship between them and both would have died for the other one.

And exactly that John intended to do today.

John would go into death for Sherlock. He would die for him so he could see him again.

John now stood on the edge of the St. Bart's Hospital. At exactly the same point where Sherlock had jumped into death back then. John had never believed him that he really was a fake, he knew and trusted Sherlock too well for that. And still he had jumped. Probably because of a very good reason, John had continuously said to himself. Sherlock did not do such a thing just like that. But he was missing. John missed him so much.

"It will be like back then." John whispered.

He had closed his eyes and spread his arms. He wanted to do it exactly the same way as Sherlock.

In this moment his phone rang.

Normally John would not have paused but it surprised him. He just had stored one single number in his mobile phone…

"Hallo?" sounded his voice quietly and dried.

"John, look across, I'm on the rooftop."

John led drop his phone. It took exactly 4 seconds until it broke on the pavement but it only took John the fraction of a second to recognise the gaunt silhouette in the long black coat on the rooftop.


End file.
